It all started with a jutsu
by animeangel95
Summary: Warning this story can get a bit crazy! Title pretty much says it all.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a jutsu chap 1!

Hello everyone this is my fic colab with my bff! I hope you like it!

Or: Sasuke get in here!

Sa: What is it?

Or: It's training time!

Sa: Ok I'm coming!* He enters the room*

Or: Today I have something very special to teach you today.

Sa: For the last time I wont go to bed with you! The only reason I live with you is because my parents kicked me out! I hate that the writers made me also have to live with you in our series! Why is it that our real lives are a lot like our fake lives but in some ways they are so inaccurate?

Note all Naruto characters in this world are just actors they still live in Naruto world and can still perform jutsus.

Or: Okay thanks for the random rage but I didn't mean it like that it's a special jutsu that you will need to learn for your upcoming episodes you will be in.

Sa: okay how does it go?

Or first you do this then this then this then that and now you do snake arms, then Egyptian, then the chicken dance, then the robot, and finally jazz hands!

Sa: Are you serious!

Or: Yes now just perform the jutsu or the director will stop paying you!

Sa: fine! This, this, this, this, that, snake arms, Egyptian, chicken dance, robot, and jazz hands!

POOF! Sasuke has disappeared!

Now in beauty pop world Sasuke is wearing emo clothes and doesn't look any different in any other way.

Sa: what happened? Where am I? What am I wearing! Well I might as well look around the place and try to figure things out.

It's a while later and Sasuke is walking around when he bumps into someone.

Sa: Oh sorry I bumped into you.

Billy: It's okay, hey who are you?

Sa: I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?

Billy: Billy, Billy Iketani. You new around here? Our series ended at least three years ago. Is it coming back? If so welcome to Beauty pop Sasuke. I hope Kiri gives you some of her magic.

Sa: What? Am I in a shoju? And I don't understand any of what you said.

Billy: You're not a new character?

Sa: No I'm a character from a shonnen called Naruto. From what I know I somehow teleported here because I did a very strange justu. *This guy is strange he has emo hair but doesn't act emo and he's blond. A blond emo what kind of crazy shojo is this? *

Billy: oh, then you must be here because of Kiri. At least I hope you are because your hair looks like you have a duck's butt on your head.

Sa: My hair is perfect the way it is! And who the heck is Kiri?

Billy: Sure it is. Well Kiri is the main character of this shojo. She's a highschooler who can cut hair even better than a professional.

Sa: So this is a story about a girl who cuts peoples hair?

Billy: Part of it. Also there is a group of guys who give handpicked girls from their school makeovers in front of the entire student body. Their called the scissors project and their leader Narumi thinks he is the best hairstylist around because he has won every competition he has ever entered in except for one. Which he lost to Kiri when he didn't know her, but Kiri is a lot more skilled then him. Also she has way better people skills then him.

Sa: Oh, just asking why do you have emo hair when you are definitely not emo?

Billy: It was for my part in the story, and I like the way it looks.

Sa: if you have emo hair you have to be emo it's an emo rule.

Billy: And you say I make no sense.

Sa: How about since your series ended why don't you go emo? It gets you lots of girls; I should know almost all girls in the series I live in love me.

Billy: No thanks and they actually like that duck butt hair of yours? *he starts to leave*

Sa: You will be emo! *grabs Billy and drags him away*

Billy: Stop it how can you be so strong?

Little latter and somehow Billy has been tied to a chair and Sasuke is holding a bottle of black hair dye

Sa: Why don't you want to be emo?

Billy: I just don't! Now untie me!

Sa: You must embrace the emo!

Billy: Never!

Sa: Embrace the emo! You had to have something emotionally scarring happen to you!

Billy: Well both of my parents died in a car crash when I was little.

Sa: That's it keep thinking about how sad it made you feel and how much it ruined and changed your life *evil smirk*

Now at Kiri's house Kiri and Narumi are there.

Na: hey have you seen Billy today?

Kiri: No I haven't, it's kind of odd I thought all of us were going to practice together. He's late.

Na: Maybe I should go look for him.

Just then Billy enters the room and he now has pitch black hair and has heavy black eyeliner on. Narumi does the stereotypical extremely shocked/scared face while Kiri does nothing.

Na: Billy what in the world happened to you!

Billy: I'm emo now.

Na: What the hell is that!

Kiri: Who did this to you?

Billy: A kid named Sasuke.

Kiri: A new character?

Billy: No he somehow teleported here or something. It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing matters anymore.

Na: Kiri do something!

Kiri what makes you think I can do anything?

Na: Fix his hair or something just make him look less weird!

Kiri: Fine. Billy come with me.

Billy: whatever. *He follows Kiri*

It's about a half an hour later and Kiri has somehow managed to remove all of the dye and is now cutting his bangs.

Narumi enters the salon.

Na: How did you manage to remove all the dye?

Kiri: One of my secrets.

Na: Billy you are letting her cut your bangs?

Billy: Yeah it's about time I stop hiding my face. I don't have anything to hide anyway.

Na: hmph, I always thought you were hiding acne or something like that.

Billy: Hey!

Kiri: Don't move or what happened to Narumi will happen to you.

Na: That was only once!

Kiri: Will both of you please stop yelling?

Na+Billy: Yes Kiri.

Kiri: Well just let me finish then you two can argue.

Time skip!

Kiri: Okay now I'm done.

Billy's bangs are a lot shorter and now we can see a lot more of his beautiful face.

Billy: Thanks Kiri.

Kiri: You're welcome. Now tell me more about this Sasuke kid.

Billy: Well if he didn't find a way back to where he came from he should be wandering around somewhere.

Kiri: Then let's go find him. Narumi you stay here.

Na: Why?

Kiri: Because you're not involved in this.

Na: Okay, I'll stay.

Kiri: Good. Billy Let's go. *They leave.*

Now Kiri and Billy are hiding behind a bush

In whispers.

Kiri: Is that him the guy with the really weird hair?

Billy: Yeah it's him.

Kiri: Okay come out when I tell you. *She leaves.*

Sa: Hey who are you?

Kiri: I'm Kiri maybe you've heard of me Mr. Duck butt hair.

Sa: I'm not Mr. Duck butt hair! I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I don't have duck butt hair!

Kiri: Whatever what I need to talk to you about is what you did to Billy.

Sa: Oh yeah I turned him emo.

Kiri: Well I turned him back into a regular human being. Billy get out here.

Billy walks up to Kiri.

Sa: How is that possible!

Kiri: Don't you know I'm an amazingly skilled hairstylist. Now if you would just come with me I could give you a much better hairstyle.

Sa: NEVER! NO ONE WILL EVER CUT MY HAIR! *he starts to do the dimension jump jutsu*

Kiri: What in the world is he doing?

Billy: Beats me.

Sa: Robot and jazz hands!

Sasuke disappears.

Billy: How about we both act like none of this ever happened and we just go home and eat some dinner?

Kiri: Sure I'm starving.

Now back in Naruto world Sasuke has just appeared.

Or: Oh you're back. How did it go?

Sa: I'm going to kill you!

Or: Now Sasuke we can work this out!

Sa: Chidori!

See you in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with a jutsu chapter 2. The big sellout, the death of a duck butt, and the fangirls are going to kill us.

We start out in Naruto world with Orochimaru and Sasuke

Or: Okay now that I've recovered from the injuries you gave me we can try that jutsu again.

Sa: what! No way am I doing that again!

Or: Where did you end up? If you ended up in a hentai eventually you'll get used to them.

Sa: You are a sick pervert.

Or: Whatever just tell me what happened.

Sa: I ended up in a shojo.

Or: That's nothing what's so bad about a shojo? Were there to many girls there? Maybe you really are gay.

Sa: No I'm not! A girl in that world tried to cut my hair!

Or: Really Sasuke? You got that scared and angry over a haircut?

Sa: So what!

Or: Okay let me explain some things about the jutsu. It has a four hour recharge time and when you are in that world you have to follow the rules of that world. Also there are a lot of things that can go wrong with it if you do even a very small thing wrong. Almost everything I've experienced is written in a scroll which I will give you if you use the jutsu again.

Sa: Will I end up in the same place?

Or: Probably not.

Sa: Then I'll try it one more time *he does the jutsu* and jazz hands!

He disappears

Now in beauty pop world. Kiri, Billy, and Narumi are huddled around a computer.

Na: Wow is that really what that's Sasuke kids series is like?

Billy: Yeah it's so ridiculous. Why would people like crazy stuff like this?

Kiri: I wonder what he's doing right now. For some reason I want him to come back here. He really needs to fix that horrible haircut of his. Well I'm going to take a walk.

Na: Can I come with you?

Kiri: Sure hey Billy you wanna come?

Billy: No thanks I have to go home.*He leaves.*

Now Kiri and Narumi are outside the salon when Sasuke appears.

Sa: Oh cr*p!

Kiri: Well looks whose back.

Sa: Hey who's the guy?

Na: I'm Narumi.

Sa: Okay I'm going to leave now. *He tries to leave*

Na: You're not going anywhere. *He grabs Sasuke's hoodie and Sasuke struggles.*

Sa: Let me go!

Kiri: He won't. Just let me cut your hair.

Sa: My hair is perfect! Don't cut it!

Na: Well you were right his hair does look like a duck butt. Well let's get to work.

They go into the salon.

Now in the salon. Sasuke is sitting in one of the chairs having is oh sh*t I'm screwed face.

Kiri: Why are you so scared it's just a haircut.

Na: yeah you really need it your haircut is horrible.

Sa: Hey!

Kiri: I agree with Narumi.

Na: Kiri just get on with it.

Kiri: okay *She tries to start when.*

Sa: Stop!

Na: What now?

Sa: Do you know about my series?

Na: We know a bit.

Sa: Then do you know about my brother Itachi?

Kiri: Oh he was that guy with the really long black hair. I would really like to give him a beautiful style someday.

Sa: Yeah him. Hey if I could get him here would you not cut my hair?

Kiri: Maybe can you?

Suddenly a letter appears.

Na: What is this? *he opens the letter.* It's for you. *He hands it to Sasuke.*

Sa: Dear Sasuke I found out what series you ended up in. I hope your cut ends well and please make them tape it being cut.

Ps I enclosed some special paper that teleports to different worlds if you write the person and the world their in it will appear right in front of them.

Sa: That b*tch!

Na: Well that solves him getting here.

Sa: I'll only agree to get him if you agree to not cut my hair.

Kiri: Fine. But only if you get him here in less than an hour.

Sa: I agree. * He writes the letter and it disappears*

Kiri: I'll go outside and wait for him * She leaves.*

Na: You know I need more practice on cutting guys hair. I don't think she'll mind if I cut yours. * He takes out his scissors.*

Sa: Hey that goes against the agreement!

Na: Kiri made it. I didn't.

Now in Naruto world. Itachi is walking in a forest when the letter appears.

It: Huh? What's this? * He begins to read the letter.* Dear Itachi I learned a jutsu that is even more powerful then any type of Sharingan! Bet you can't perform it! What kind of jutsu is this? Oh well might as well try it. *he starts the jutsu.* And jazz hands.

He disappears.

Now back in beauty pop world Kiri is outside the salon when Itachi appears. He is wearing regular jeans, a black t-shirt with the word akatsuki on it, and a black leather jacket with a red cloud on the back.

It: What happened? Where am I? Wait? What?

Kiri: Hi you must be Itachi.

It: Could you tell me what just happened and what's going on?

Kiri: What did your brother tell you?

It: He only told me to do this weird jutsu other than that I know nothing about what's going on.

Kiri: Oh well you have teleported to a shojo called beauty pop. I'm the main character Kiri and I'm a hairstylist. I was about to cut your brother's hair when

It: let me guess he went into a crazy rage?

Kiri: No he actually

Na: Get away from me you demon kid! ACK! OUCH! AHHHHHH!

It: Sounds like he did now.

Kiri: We better go and see what happened.

It: This happens every time.

Kiri: What do you mean?

It: I'll explain later. Right now we need to go and check on whoever was screaming like a girl and see what Sasuke did to him.

Now back in the salon everything looks fine.

Kiri: Narumi you in here?

Narumi looks obviously badly beaten up when he comes out from the back room.

Kiri: Narumi what happened?

Na: I tried to cut Sasuke's hair! He turned into a demon kid and beat me up!

Kiri: Where is he?

Na: I managed to lock him in the back room. You've been warned!

It: Don't worry I know how to handle him. Come on Kiri.

Kiri: Okay.

Now they are at the door to the room.

It: I'll go in first. *he knocks on the door.* Sasuke it's me Itachi! It's going to be okay I won't let them cut your hair! *under breath but Kiri hears it total lie.*

Sa: I don't trust you!

It: Ugh! Fine I'm coming in! * They enter the room to find Sasuke sitting in the fetal position in the corner.*

Kiri: Is it usually this bad?

It: Sometimes it can be worse.

Kiri: How can it be worse?

It: You don't want to know.

Kiri: Well can you snap him out of it?

Sa: Mommy! Daddy! I don't want them to do stuff to me!

Kiri: Okay that's weird.

It: Let me handle this. * He walks up to Sasuke.* Sasuke?

Sa: Huh?

It: *b*tch slaps Sasuke.* You need to f*cking snap out of it! You're acting like a little b*tch! She just wants to cut your hair there's nothing f*cking wrong with that!

Kiri: Man you swear a lot.

It: F*ck you!

Sa: * Starts to cry.* Itachi I don't want her to! Besides you're not an adult! (Ah child logic)

It: I'm f*cking 23!

Sa: Still you're not mom or dad!

Kiri: Maybe we should give up.

It: H*ll no! He's getting his haircut whether he wants it or not! *He picks up Sasuke who stops crying and starts to scream at the top of his lungs and punches and kicks Itachi who doesn't feel a thing.*

Sa: NO! NO! STOP! NOOOOOOO!

Kiri: Looks like I get to cut his hair after all.

Now back in the salon.

Na: Ack! It's the demon kid!

Kiri: Narumi get the rope.

Na: Okay. * He gets the rope.*

It: Now tie him up as soon as I set him down. Okay?

Na: Right.

Sa: Stop it you! You! F*cking F*g!

It: Now! *Itachi sets Sasuke in the chair and Narumi quickly ties him up.*

Kiri: Who has the camera?

Na: I'll go get it. *He gets the camera.*

It: Let me use it. *He takes the camera and turns it on.* Hello everyone it's me Itachi. I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I have a special surprise for you today. *he turns the camera to Sasuke.* Sasuke is finally going to get his hair cut so he won't have that horrible duck butt hair.

Sa:*Screams and kicks.* If you send this to anyone I'll f*cking kill you!

It: As you can see he's acting like a rabid demon kid. Though he's not as bad as what he did before. *Turns the camera to Narumi who has a few scratches and a black eye.* This is what happened to the first guy that tried to cut his hair.

Kiri: Itachi could you please calm him down? I can't do anything when his moving around so much.

It: Let me look for it * He looks for something in his pockets and pulls out a bunny* Ops wrong thing. * He looks again and finds a beat up patched up bear.* Hey Sasuke you want surgery bear?

Sa: yay! Swergery bear!

It: Then you have to let the nice lady cut your hair.

Sa: Fine!

It: *He gives Sasuke the bear.* Okay Kiri you have about ten minuets give or take. Can you do anything in that amount of time?

Kiri: I can do anything in ten minuets. *She starts to cut.*

Ten minuets later.

Kiri: Okay I'm going to turn him around so he can see how I did. Itachi you untie him on three. Okay? One, two, three!

Kiri turns him around and Itachi unties him.

Kiri: Well do you like it.

Sasuke's hair is shorter in the back and is less spiky and he has angled emo bangs witch cover one of his eyes.

Sa: I look… hot! * He makes sexy faces in the mirror.*

It: And you made such a fuss before.

Kiri: Okay Itachi it's your turn.

It: WHAT!

Before Itachi has any time to react Sasuke pushes Itachi into the chair and ties him to it.

It: What the f*ck is going on!

Kiri: Sasuke didn't tell you? He brought you here to get your hair cut.

It: Sasuke I'm going to f*cking kill you!

Na: Are all you Uchihas so overprotective about your hair?

Kiri: Narumi you're not helping. Itachi you saw what I did to your brother's hair. If I can do that to him think what I could do with your hair.

It: I I fine!

Sasuke grabs the camera.

Sa: Hey everyone it's me Sasuke. How do you like my new hair? * He does an emo hair flip.* Please don't think I act like that the whole time. Well now it's Itachi's turn. And Kiri is going to chop off Itachi's hair.

It: No f*cking way! Let me out of here!

Kiri: Now Itachi I'm not going to cut it all off.

It: How much are you going to cut off?

Kiri: A lot of the ponytail.

It: No F*cking way! You can't kill the ponytail! Someone get me the f*ck out of here! * He tries to get out of the ropes but can't.*

Kiri: Now just hold still. * She pulls his hair tie down a bit and starts to cut it off.*

It: F*CKING STOP!

Kiri: There that's all I'm cutting off. *Shows him his now severed off ponytail.*

It:***#$%**********#$%************#$%*********! *If you wanted to know Itachi's hair is just a little past his shoulders now.*

(Fangirls please it gets better don't kill us just yet.)

Pretty much Itachi used every swear word in the book and didn't even stop to take a breath for five minuets.

It: F*cking d*ck hole! *passes out due to no oxygen.*

Sa: That's a new record for him. Well he'll be out for a least twenty minuets you can do whatever you want with his hair.

It: *Suddenly wakes up.* No she can't! *Passes out again.*

Kiri: That was odd but oh well. *She begins to cut again.*

Sasuke sets the camera down and goes by Narumi.

Na: You won't hurt me again right?

Sa: Sorry I did that. I promise that won't happen again from now I will only trust Kiri with my hair. I really like how it looks and I love how much confidence it gives me.

Na: That's Kiri for you. She can make pretty much anyone look amazing.

About fifteen minuets later.

Kiri: *Taps Itachi on the shoulder.* Itachi wake up I'm done now.

It: Ugh I had a weird dream a girl chopped off my ponytail and I *Looks at himself in the mirror his hair looks similar to fang from the manga maximum ride.* look good.

Kiri: See? You didn't need to swear for five minuets straight.

It: Sorry I did that. But thank you so much. I don't even think I've ever looked this good.

Sa: Well Narumi what time is it?

Na: About four thirty.

Sa: Then we've still got three hours.

It: What are you talking about?

Sa: The jutsu we used has a four hour recharging time.

It: Oh.

Kiri's stomach grumbles

Kiri: Well how about we all go out for dinner, my treat.

Everyone else: Sure.

Now everyone is an asaji street and lots of girls are following Sasuke and Itachi. Then one comes up to Sasuke.

G1: Um hi there.

Sa: Hello.

G1: Um would it be okay if I gave you my number?

Sa: Okay but I don't have anything for you to write it on.

G1: That's okay *Pulls out a sharpie and writes her number on his hand.*

G1: Thanks call me later?

Sa: Sure.

The rest of the time Sasuke and Itachi were given lots of girl's numbers on scraps of paper and on their arms and etc.

Now back at Kiri's house.

It: I must have got at least 50 numbers. *Takes of his jacket and his arms are covered in names and numbers.

Sa: Hey I got at lot of numbers to.

Kiri: That much sharpie ink on you can't be healthy you guys should wash it off.

It: Ok where's the bathroom?

Kiri: second door up stairs.

It: Ok hey Sasuke could you help me get the numbers of my back?

Sa: ok *they go upstairs.*

Kiri: Hey Narumi wanna go look up stuff on the computer?

Na: Sure.

Now in the bathroom Itachi is shirtless and Sasuke is writing down numbers off Itachi's back.

It: Did you get them all yet?

Sa: Last one. *Finishes writing.* There I wrote every last one of them. Why did you let write all over you?

It: I wanted to get all of their numbers. Don't you have them all over you to?

Sa:*Sigh* Yes. *he takes of his shirt and he also has lots of numbers on him.

It: You still have less numbers then me.

Sa: Whatever just write them down.

It: Fine. *he starts to write down the numbers.* So I heard you live with Orochimaru now. How the f*ck did that happen?

Sa: Mom and dad kicked me out.

It: Oh. Well would to like to live at my place?

Sa: You'd let me?

It: Yeah I think it's time to burry the off screen hatchet.

Sa: We really could be good brothers again?

It: Yeah. Do you even remember why we hated each other?

Sa: No not really.

It: I was because I gave you your duck butt hair. When you were little you had really long hair and everyone thought you were a girl so I took matters into my own hands.

Sa: So you cut my hair?

It: Yeah and that's how you got your duck butt hair, for some reason you liked it and you never let anyone cut it any other way. But the reason why you hated me was I said I hated your hair and you could never have hair as good as mine. Now I would say both of us are equal.

Sa: You're really willing to let all the past go?

It: Yeah are you?

Sa: Yes onii-chan. It feels so good to finally say that again.

It: Well I'll let you go in the shower first.

Sa: Thanks.

Itachi leaves

Later and Sasuke is out of the shower and is wearing a towel

Sa: Itachi it's safe to come in!

Itachi enters

It: You didn't get dressed?

Sa: We're both guys and brothers it doesn't matter.

It: You have been spending way to much time with Orochimaru. So are you going to live with me or not?

Sa: Is your roommate fine with it?

It: He moved out three months ago.

Sa: Then as Soon as we get back I'm going to pack and go to your house.

It: Fine with me. *Goes into the shower.*

Later Sasuke is outside the bathroom fully clothed.

Kiri walks up to him.

Kiri: Is Itachi out of the shower yet?

Sa: No he's still in there.

Kiri: He's going to use up all the hot water. I'm going in to tell him to get out. *Goes into the bathroom.*

Sa: Kiri don't!

Now in the bathroom Kiri has just flushed the toilet and all of you know what that does

Itachi pulls the curtain away revealing the upper half of his body

It: Sasuke! *Sees Kiri.* Ops sorry. *Pulls curtain back.*

Kiri: You need to get done in there you're using up all the hot water!

It: Could you please leave I can't have you seeing me naked!

Kiri: Fine then. *She and Itachi leave.*

Now everyone except Billy is sitting in the living room.

Na: Hey Sasuke you're the most viewed on youtube.

Sa: what? *Sees the video of him acting like a demon kid while Kiri was cutting his hair. The video already has 6 million views.*

Sa: Itachi you put that on youtube!

It: No I sent it to Orochimaru he must have put it on youtube.

Sa: That's it I'm going to kill him! *Performs the jutsu* And jazz hands! *Disappears*

It: Well it was nice meeting you, every 6 weeks for a trim right?

Kiri: Yep

It: Bye. *Performs the jutsu.* And jazz hands! *He disappears.*

Now At Orochimaru's place. He's watching the video.

Or: *Laughing.* This is hilarious!

Sa: Oh is it?

Or: Oh Sasuke I didn't expect you back yet. I like your new haircut.

Sa: Thanks but you're the one that put that video on youtube.

Or: Sasuke please it's meant to be funny!

Sa: It's not. CHIDORI!

And that's really how Orochimaru died.

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter is called the beautiful golden art. Bet you can guess who this involves. Please review! And a special note soon I'll be putting up the first bonus chapter of IASWAJ! That's the acronym for this story! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It all started with a jutsu chapter 3 the beautiful golden art

Warning slight SasoDei near the end!

It: Well now we have all your stuff moved in. You didn't have much though. What happened to all your stuff?

Sa: Mom and Dad sold it on the internet and are now retiring in Hawaii.

It: Ok I won't ask any more questions.

Just then Deidara stomps into the apartment.

Dei: Where have you been!*Looks at Itachi and Naruto.* What happened to your hair!

It+Sa: We got it cut.

Dei: I'm supposed to be the guy with the hottest hair! All the fan polls say so!

It: Dei calm down. First of all what fan polls are you looking at? Secondly if you want we can tell you who did our hair.

Dei: You have to tell me if this person can make Sasuke look that good I can only imagine what I'll look like!

It: Deidara you are sounding super gay right now.

Dei: I am gay! And proud of it!

It: Well sorry. Ok her name is Kiri and she's from a manga called beauty pop.

Dei: How do you change series! Is that even possible!

It: Seriously Dei you are being a super spaz today.

Dei: So I had a couple energy drinks and pulled an all nighter I'm perfectly fine!

It: No you're not you need to calm down and get some sleep. How about you come back here tomorrow when you are normal again ok?

Dei: Fine I'm out of here! * He leaves."

Sa: That was insane.

It: Yes it was. Hey didn't you get a scroll from Orochimaru telling you all the stuff you can do and what can happen when you use the jutsu?

Sa: Yeah after I beat him up so bad that his own mother won't recognize him.

It: Just be glad I can hack youtube. It's surprising what people will forget.

Sa: That's true. So why do you want to read it?

It: Just to learn about it.

Sa: Ok I'll go get it.

The next day.

Deidara enters the apartment.

Dei: Hey, sorry about yesterday.

It: It's ok. So are you ready to use the jutsu that will bring you to the place that we got our hair done?

Dei: How does it go?

It: This, this, that then this, that snake arms, then Egyptian, then the chicken dance, then the robot, and finally jazz hands.

Dei:*While laughing.* That is so ridiculous! Who made up that jutsu? Orochimaru?

Sa: Yes. And don't ask how I have no idea.

Dei: Ok this, this, that then this, that snake arms, then Egyptian the chicken dance, then the robot, and finally jazz hands.

Poof Deidara disappears

Sa: Did you send Kiri the text?

It: Yes. Everything is set.

Deidara is now in beauty pop world. He is wearing a long sleeved ripped shirt with the word boom and explosion on it and ripped up jeans.

Dei: Did I make it?

Kiri walks up to Deidara.

Kiri: Hey are you deidara?

Dei: Yeah. Who are you?

Kiri: I'm Kiri. I'm pretty sure you know why you are here.

Dei: Yes. Since I know Itachi how did you convince him to let cut his hair?

Kiri: Sasuke tied him to the chair. But after that it was easy. Sasuke was the real challenge.

Dei: I don't want to know.

Kiri: Yeah it's better if you don't. Well my salon is this way so follow me.

Now at the salon.

Kiri: Narumi I'm home!

Na: I'm coming! *He runs down the stairs to meet Kiri.* Hey kiri who's the chick?

Dei: Um I'm a guy.

Na: Whoops sorry.

Kiri: Well Narumi this is Deidara. He's a friend of Itachi and Sasuke.

Na: Nice to meet you.

Kiri: Well if nothing crazy is going to happen I would like to start.

A little later and Kiri is about to start cutting when what she said comes back and bites her.

Kiri: So why do you want to get your hair cut?

Dei: It's kinda a surprise for Danna.

Na: Who's Danna?

Dei: My…. Girlfriend.

Na: Ok. What does she look like?

Dei: Well Danna's a tomboy she's short and has really short red hair it's kinda a messy pixie cut.

Na: I hate girls who have short hair.

Kiri: *Gives Narumi a death stare.* For that comment you're sleeping on the couch and now you have to cut Deidara's hair. *She quickly exits the building and locks the door on her way out.*

Na: Kiri I wasn't talking about you! Ugh she doesn't seem like it but she can really touchy.

Dei: Ok one question are you as good as Kiri?

Na: Of course. So do you want it shorter of do you want to keep it long?

Dei: I want to keep it long.

So as Narumi made a small snip of his scissors a horrible sound came from Deidara's mouth it sounded like a screaming cat in a blender. He started to cry outrageously.

(Don't ask why I know what that sounds like.)

Dei: Aaaahhh! Ok I change my mind I don't want my haircut!

Na: Not again! I'm not letting this happen! Now why are you crying!

Dei: Because I'm sacred!

Na: You're a grown man why are you scared of getting your hair cut!

Dei: Because I've never had my hair cut by somebody I didn't know!

Na: This is pointless! *He goes and gets the rope and starts to tie Deidara up.*

Dei: What are you doing!

Na: Getting you to calm down!

Dei: By strapping me to the chair!

Na: It worked for Sasuke and Itachi!

Dei: You're insane!

Na: Not as much as you are!

Dei: LET ME GO!

Na: Just stay still for ten minuets and it'll be over before you know it!

Now on Asaji street

Kiri: Well it's been a half an hour I think I can go back.

Back at the salon

Na: See it wasn't worth you having a meltdown. Seriously is everyone in your series insane?

Dei: Wow Danna's going to love this! And that would be a different answer depending on who you ask.

Deidara's hair is about two inches past his shoulder and has choppy layers with straight bangs that go just past his eyebrows.

Kiri: So did everything go well? * Looks at Deidara.* Oh you did a good job.

Na: Thanks.

Dei: Well I'm going home now.

Kiri: You cant there's a four hour recharge time on the jutsu.

Dei: Well I can still try. * He starts to do the jutsu.* And jazz hands.

Deidara disappears.

Kiri: Maybe there isn't a recharge time.

Na: Does it matter?

Kiri: No, and you're still sleeping on couch tonight.

Now back in Naruto world Deidara has just entered his apartment.

Sas: Deidara where were you?

Dei: Out, and I have a little surprise for you.

Sasori comes out from his room and is reading a large scroll that completely covers his vision.

Sas: So what is it?

Dei: I got a haircut.

Sas: I thought you hated getting your hair cut.

Dei: I do but that's not the point!

Sas: Then what is?

Dei: D*mn it Danna just look at me!

Sas: *He looks at Deidara and there's complete silence.*

Dei: Do you like it?

Sas: I don't like it….I love it.

Dei: You…do?

Sas: Of course you look beautiful. *He kisses Deidara.* It suits you perfectly.

Dei: Thanks.

Sas: C'mon let's celebrate.

Dei: It's my turn.

Sas: I know.

Wow three chapters already? This chapter would have never been like this without my bff Raven Angel Storm please look at her stories when you have the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
